


We Can Do This

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	We Can Do This

Dean snuck up behind Cas as he was washing dishes. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he buried his head in his neck. Cas chuckled. “I take it you _finally_ got them to sleep?” He asked, shutting off the water.

“Yes, _thankfully_. How many times can I _possibly_ read them the Three Little Pigs?” Dean half whined.

Cas turned in his arms, facing the green-eyed hunter. “I don’t know. Do you want me to count?” He asked.

Dean chuckled. “Nah. I’m fine. I know I’ll miss this when they’re older.”

“In two days?” Cas teased. You and Sam had been hit with a spell making the two of you toddlers. It was going on day four. From what they could come up with, it would only last about a week. For seven days, Dean and Cas had to take care of the two of you as if you were their own.

Dean pecked Cas’s lips. “I consider it practice.” Cas tilted his head. “For our own.”

Cas beamed. He had wanted children, and Dean wasn’t so sure. Until now. “What made you change your mind?” He was curious.

“ _You_.” Dean shrugged. “Watching you with them in the morning, or when you make their grilled cheese the way they like it. They way you beam when they give you a goodnight hug.” Dean looked at Cas with pure love. “I’m not saying I want to run out and do this right away, but to see you raise our own kids like that? To get to see you at your happiest? That, that is totally worth _any_ headache having kids would give.” Of course he had to pull humor into it.

“Thank you, Dean. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Cas.” He smirked before pulling him close to him and kissing him. Dean started to deepen the kiss when he heard you crying. He sighed, resting his head on Cas’s shoulder.

Cas laughed. “I’ll take care of them. You go relax. There’s beer in the fridge.”


End file.
